The use of mobile devices and the resulting mobile traffic has been growing at a very fast pace and the trend shows no signs of stopping. To meet the mobile traffic growth and improve the end user experience, mobile service providers are actively looking for mechanisms to improve network efficiency, system capacity, and end user experience by cost effectively leveraging all radio technologies, including cellular and Wi-Fi technologies. The routing of network traffic to a Wi-Fi radio or to a cellular radio, for example, can impact the user experience. For example, if the network traffic is routed to a network that is not appropriate for that network traffic, it can result in loss of the communication (e.g., dropped calls), poor services, and other negative impacts to the user experience.